Pokemon x and y mystery of the almighty power
by Rioluboy13
Summary: riolu and gang are back but new helpers there are the pikachu bros pika,and chi and they are at the kalos region and more foes attack, but they will stop at nothing to save the regions they completed 4.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon x any y mystery power of life


	2. Chapter 2: The recap of the adventure

This is just a start of the story. The evil legendarys are controling parts of the kalos region the legends leaders are xerneas and yveltal when riolu and oshawoot found out that lucario ''they're father'' was dead he didnt join the evil legends he gave up his life to protect they're kids and wife. then, the wife did the same thing they both were killed before they died, they sealing oshawoot and riolu evolveing hearts from makeing a outrage oshawoot and riolu have cant controll they're energey it overpowers them. I will start the chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Fire of mega evolution

Hello i made a new chapter so yea enjoy.

-While riolu, oshawoot, snivy, rai and chu are at a lovely place called ovillage-

Riolu: this place seems cool.

Oshawoot: if you dont count that they have a huge market sell over there at the center.

Rai: hey can i get the food and drinks?

Chu:sure i dont see why not.

-rai goes to the market and buys berrys,water,and other kinds of food then, rai got a free gift from a ralts-

Snivy: nice your back and WHAAAAA WHY THATS A LOT OF FOOD!

Chu: well be did tell rai to go to the market.

Snivy: YEA BUT WE DID NOT SAY TO WASTE IT!

Riolu: well it does not matter any more lets go.

-walks to the tree house-

Oshawoot: well we have food for months or weeks.

Snivy: what is this rai? if looks soo weird and funny lookin?

Rai: it's called emotion berries they berries that carry emotion theres alot and i don't know if we want to eat it's ok but if may go wrong.

Riolu: i dont beleave it i wanna try it.

-riolu tries to it one-

-rai takes it away from riolu-

Riolu: hey what the heck why did you take it away from me? i was eating that

Rai: i told you that they are full of danger dont eat them.

Riolu:but they look sooooo good.

Rai: well too bad not give it to ME.

Riolu:NOO!

RAi:GIVE IT TO ME!

-both riolu and rai let go of the berry and flew into snivys mouth and snivy eats it-

All: gasp

Rai: AHHHH RIOLU YOU MADE SNIVY EAT THE BERRY I AM SOO MAD AT YOU!

-snivy emotions changes-

Snivy: DARN IT WHY DID YOU MADE ME EAT THAT YOU FOOL IM GOING TO DESTORY YOU ALL AND YOU SHOULD OF LISTEN TO RAI!

Oshawoot: snivy clam down clam yourself.

Snivy: NO YOU LITTLE RAT COME AND GET ME!

-hit oshawoot with vine whip millions of times-

Chu:snivy stop.

Rai:stop stop stop

Riolu: knock it off

-riolu,chu and rai try to stop snivy but before they even tried they got hit in the face with leaf blade-

Riolu: Ouch! ok thats it i will have to make snivy clam down with this other emotion berry.

-throws the blue berry at snivys mouth and she eats it-

-snivys emotion changes again-

-she ate the sad berry...-

Snivy: wahhhhh i am so sorry i did not mean to.

-snivy cries-

Oshawoot:oh boy she's crying what should we do?

Riolu: snivy clam down it's ok people make mistakes.

Snivy: no it's too sad i am not good at anything.

-snivy sobs-

Rai: awww now shes crying again we need to cheer her up oh wait its the berrys i forgot.

Oshawoot: i will give her a pink emotion berry.

Chu: this is they love one i guess to keep her from eating it we need to...

-give snivy the pink berry-

Chu: ...

-snivys emotions changes again-

-she looks at riolu and blushes-  
Riolu: let me guess you gave her the love berry.

Rai: yep

Riolu: [sighs]

Snivy: -hold riolus hand and cuddles to him-

Riolu: [Blushes]

Snivy: i love a lot and truely.

Riolu: uhhhh thanks

Chu: oh brother

Snivy: -tries to kiss riolu-

Riolu -blushes white redness and close eyes-

Both rai, Oshawoot and chu: -blushes-

Riolu: [gives snivy the gray berry the last one]

-snivys emotion the last one-

Snivy: ZZZzzzzZZZzzzZZzzzZZzzzZZzzzZZzzzZZzzzZZzzz

Oshawoot: ahhh finally she's back to normal i think.

Snivy: [wakes up]

Snivy: what happen.

Chu: we gave you those berries.

Rai: well at least we have no more. we have been in the tree house a lot lets go.

Riolu: ok

Snivy:sure

Rai: kk

Oshawoot: cool lets goo

-whille the others are at on a adventure for now. what will come of this next adventure find out on the next Pokemon x and y mystery of the almighty power-

Riolu: hey it's me riolu.. we are fight the part of the group called evill legends named blaziken.

Chu: WOW he's powerfull we may not win this.

Blaziken: HAHA you guys will die i won't let you past.

Snivy: oh no he's a fire type i am weak at fire.

Oshawoot: next time on Pokemon x and y mystery of almighty power. Fire of mega evolution.

Blaziken: i will burn you all to the ground ALL OF YOU.

Well thats the chapter for now SeeYA


End file.
